


Kind eyes

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Omega Verse, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is about to marry the new kin of spades, he doesn't know if it's going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind eyes

Prince Arthur was nervous, today he would be crowned as Queen and meet his new husband. The young prince sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was tamer than most days. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants with a blue over coat with his family coat of arms. Their was a white ribbon tied around his neck and also his waist. He sighed as he stood up his black boots hitting the floor.

“Arthur?” a voice said behind the door.

“Come in, Alistair.” he replied with a sad smile.

In came his elder brother the Ace of Spades, dressed in his own royal garb. His green eyes which were a shade darker than Arthur's seemed to be filled with worry and sadness for his brother.

“Alistair, I'm fine really.”

“Just give me the word and I'll stop this..”

“You can't, if you do that we'll lose an ace..”

“So, I rather that my brother be free to do what he wants..”

“Yes, you watching my every move...”

“Not every move...”

“Lair, besides you make a better Ace then King.”

“Okay, but he hurts you in any way tell me.”

Arthur nodded and took a breath.

“Let's do this.”

“Okay.”

X

Arthur walked to the dais where his new husband stood and the Jack who would marry them. His brother beside him, he could feel his brother's anger toward the new king. Arthur squeezed his brother's arm in reassurance not just for him but himself.

Arthur looked at his soon to be husband, he was dressed in a suit with a long coat over it. He had glasses and seemed to have a slight tan. He also had a nervous smile on his face, somehow it made Arthur relax. As he let go of his brother's arm and headed toward his new husband.

He was surprised to feel that the new kings hands were ruff and calloused. These weren't hands of a noble like his which were smooth, except for the small indications from holding a feather pen when writing. The king's stance was also different, it didn't have the elegance of being raised by a higher ranking family, but the stance of a solider. Then he looked at the man's eyes.

The eyes were sky blue, filled with hope, kindness and love. Arthur smiled he knew that this man was right for both the kingdom and himself. He could tell by his blue sky eyes.

X

“Arthur, are you okay?” Alfred asked as he walked over to his queen and mate.

“I'm fine love, come meet your son.” Arthur replied with a tried smile.

The king walked over, looking at his small son. He gently took the baby and smiled, and kissed Arthur's forehead.

“He has your eyes.”

“I wish he had yours.”

“Maybe the next one..”

Arthur nodded, he would love to bare another child to his king, his love with kind eyes.


End file.
